stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Talon Lardner
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. ---- – 11:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Whoops! Thanks for correcting the link on my ser page! :-) --Leckford 12:20, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Wesley What was so bad about Wesley Crusher? He always got a bad rap. 03:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Just the way he was protrayed as being smarter than the rest of the crew, always saving the day and whatnot. He did get better by his later appearances. --Talon Lardner 04:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. I blame the writers... trying to find their footing early on, as was evident. I always thought Wesley had potential – for example his appearance in ; might've been cool if they'd kept him around in that capacity (the tac uniform looked good on him, I thought). If you've read the'' SNW series, they had one story where he acquired godlike power thanks to the Traveler and changed the outcome of the Dominion War. Now that ''would have been an interesting role for him... sort of a halfway point between human and Q, and an antihero of sorts. Anyway, okay, I'm blathering. 17:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Kira Nerys article Hey there, sorry, didn't mean to step on any toes. I just saw the Kira Nerys article had been changed but noticed Bajor's was wrong, and then I started making minor edits from there. The MA article says both "honorary" and "temporary" but honorary to me means something like gaining an honorary degree or rank for doing something extraordinary (like an honorary degree) or as an officer who doesn't have any clout but joins a force (chaplain, counselor, et cetera). In this case, she didn't want to serve as a Bajoran officer (as it would have caused problems) so Starfleet temporarily made her an officer, transferring her to the equivalent rank (in this case, commander). That's my take on it anyway. Thanks :) --usscantabrian 06:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Daedalus Hi, yeah the email address is right. Sorry I didn't get back to you but I've had a couple of hectic weeks and have fallen behind. Although, I did take a look at "...Old Enemies" this morning and made a couple of changes to the article, mainly Theleth's rank as I've been busy planning out the characters history as can be seen on his page here. With regards to Alison Hughes she is really an empty page though I did intend for her to have some New Zealand routes but she could be of mixed New Zealand-Irish heritage. --The Doctor 21:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I think I'm over the worst now, just can't wait for Christmas to come :D. With regards to the sickbay scene, the rest is brilliant and I'd like to see it stay in because there's a good introduction to Z7 and good stuff with Keli H'Lanna. My only niggle is Mackenzie's appearance in the scene, it just doesn't seem right, but I can't put my finger on why. --The Doctor 21:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC)